The Secret
by Violet234
Summary: Halley/Iris has a secret that no one knows. She's a spy. But that's not all she has to deal with, she has to chose between her job and her boy friend. Which will she pick?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

_I was in my office, studying a case._

My name is Haley Kallowell. And I'm a Private Investigator. Not the kind you see in the movies, just an ordinary person, skilled with 'spying'

I was studying up on a person I was pretending to be. I had to wear a blonde wig and put on coloured contacts. I was pretending to be another girl to try to get a criminal (the cops have been chasing for months) in jail. I was pretending to be this guy's girlfriend. Trying to get him to confess his criminal activities.

I was in my car, and drove to a street down from his house. There were more undercover cops around me hidden just in case anything got out of hand. The mic in my ear was uncomfortable, but was all part of my job. I rang the doorbell.

"Hey, honey." He said inviting me in.

"How's everything?" I said winking as I walked by.

"Good, good." We went into the kitchen where he was on the computer typing up credit card scams.

I wanted to get a picture of the screen, but I didn't have a camera just a mic. I needed him to confess verbally.

"How was your aunt's place?" he said looking at me occasionally taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"It was good. She's still sick though." I said and I wanted to get this over with so I decided to ask him subtly. "Who you scamming this time?" I said laughing a little.

"Hmmmm…" He said concentrated. "I'm pretending to be this guy," He said showing me on the screen. "We can take all his cash and go on that vacation we were planning on next week." He looked up and smiled.

I checked my earpiece when he looked away to make sure the other undercover cops heard him. Just then about four police officers came through the door.

"You're under arrest…" I heard as I walked out the door. I went into my car down the street and took of my wig. That one was too easy.

_I drove back to my office, and sat down. My boss came in._

"Good work Halley. You've done it again." He said sitting down in the chair in front of me.

"It was no problem," I said feeling proud.

"I'm giving you a vacation. For two weeks. If you see anything suspicious though. Any crimes. Come back to the office and let us know." He said

"Thank you." I said standing up. I haven't had a 'holiday' in a while. But when I do it never really happens. I always find a case somewhere.

_I left the building and made my way home. Someone was there, and broke in._

"Hello again." Jake smiled and watched me.

"Don't scare me like that!" I said startled. Jake and I had a thing for each other. I met him at one of my brother's parties. "You really take advantage of that key I gave you."

"Yeah I do." He smiled and stood close to me.

There was something he didn't know. There was something, not even my family knew. My name was Halley at work. My real name was Iris Scarlet.

He kissed me and walked away.

"Where you going?" I said looking behind him

"I'll be back. I got to go do something."

He was always very secretive. I always wanted to figure out what he was up to.

I walked into the living room and turned on my computer. A screen was up. It was a website for a shop selling cars. I checked the site and tried to remember if I had ever been on this site before. Hm, Jake must have been.

I decided to check it out. I went into my car and followed the address on the site. I drove up and to my surprise Jake was there. I didn't know he owned a car shop.

"Found you." I said from behind him.

"Oh, you scared me Iris!" He turned around.

"You work the night shift?" I said looking around.

"Yeah. I sell cars…."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said.

"Because they're not ordinary cars."

He led me into the shop and showed me a station where people were removing licence plate and putting on new ones. I looked shocked and I felt my heart break. He's a criminal…

"They're stolen… I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you would react to me selling stolen cars." He said hopeful that I wouldn't mind.

My boy friend was a criminal…. And I was stuck in between love and the love for my job.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

I woke up late; I didn't need an alarm because I was 'on vacation' some vacation this was. I didn't know what to do about Jake. I was way too shocked to think straight. I had been doing my job for years and if I let him 'slide past my radar' I would have to keep it a secret from my boss. I would have to lie again.

My life was a lie, and now I had to keep this from my job. If my boss found out that I was dating a criminal and I didn't arrest him, I would be fired. If I pretended like I didn't know, they would fire me too, because I should be able to catch my own boy friend in a criminal act.

So, I decided I would keep this a secret… It would sacrifice my job but it wouldn't be a sacrifice if they never found out…

"Hey" He said walking into my apartment.

"Hey, how was work last night?" I said a little curious.

"Good, I got a lot of buyers." He said sitting down on a chair in the kitchen. "I'm sorry about not telling you earlier Iris. I just didn't know what you would think of me."

"I know you're not a bad person." I said. "Just be careful I don't want you getting caught by the police.

"I'm good at what I do. I stole a couple of the cars once, but anyone didn't even suspect me. To the public we're just a 'used car shop'"

I chill went through me when I heard him say he stole cars too. Now he sells them AND steels them. That's about 15 years in jail. This was just getting worse….

"Well…. At least now I know where you work."

"I'm not a Lawyer like you. Smarty" he said coming from behind hugging me.

Ha. Lawyer, if he only knew…

Just then my cell phone rang. Ugh. My business phone, they must need me down at the office.

"Hello, Iris speaking."

"Halley, it's your boss. I need you at the office."

"Oh you would like me to represent you in court…" I said writing a false address on a sheet of paper. "I'll be there in around 15 minutes. I hung up the phone.

"You got to go?" He asked a little disappointed.

"Yeah…. I'll be back later"

He kissed me on the cheek and I left to work.

"I though I was on vacation." I said walking into my boss's office.

"I wouldn't have disturbed your break unless it was serious." He said looking concerned. "Two men have kidnapped my daughter… " He turned around and looked out the window. I need you to get in there and listen in on what they're saying. I need you to do what you can and get her out of there.

"I'm on it." I said realizing how serious this was.

The only problem was getting in there. I didn't like dangerous missions. I don't know how people would explain Iris's death. Would my secret come out then? When I die? I frowned at the thought that I had to live like this.

I dressed myself up with a black straight haired wig, and I wore a gun underneath my jacket.

I walked into the building and made my way to the 23rd floor where they had her. I stopped and listened at the door. I could hear muffled sound or people talking. I picked the lock and it opened.

"STOP." They screamed as I came in.

"Put down your guns you idiots." I said acting natural. "It's me remember?"

I took off my sunglasses and they lowered they're guns.

"Jessica. Thank God. How's everything down there?" They said realized. I did my homework on these guys and I discussed my self as Jessica they're partner in crime while we had her in custody at the station.

"They're surrounding the building. You got to get her out of here."

"Not until we get our money!"

"You'll get it. But if we stay here any longer, more and more police forces will come. It wasn't very smart to kidnap the police chief's daughter," I said walking toward my boss's daughter. "I'll transport her to the other building across the street, while you find a way to distract the police."

"You can't do it alone. I'll come with you!" One of the men said.

"They won't expect me to bring her. They only think it's you two. It'll make them think she's up her still when really she'll be in the other building." I untied her from the chair and the men left the room to follow through with the plan. "I'm going to get you out of here" I whispered to her. She looked at me confused. "I'm undercover." I said walking with her to the other building. "I'm a friend of your dad's"

"Oh thank goodness," She said.

I brought her to the police station where the men were arrested.

"Thank you so much Halley." My boss said hugging his daughter.

"You're welcome," I said pulling off my wig and jacket.

I went home. Hopefully starting my vacation. And there he was. Again.

"That was long," He said suspiciously

"Yeah. I told you these meetings take long. Every little detail matters in court. I had to ask her everything."

"I don't know how you do it. Isn't it…. Stressful?"

He had no idea…

"Yeah it can be," I said casually.

He came up behind me and kissed my neck.

"Wait a sec…. What's this?" He said picking up a piece of thread probably from the rope I untied.

"Oh well his is just a strand of hair," I flicked it away before he could get a closer look.

"Well. I'm off to work!" He said and walked to the door.

"Yeah selling your cars…"

"Do you want one? We're having a discount tonight."

"No thanks, if I want a car I'll buy one. From a legitimate car shop." I said smiling.

"Suit yourself!" He said and closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

It was a week later and I was out with my friends for dinner. Talking about our jobs, again more lie I had to make up. I got sick of it after a while. I just wanted to tell people who I was. I guess… That's why they say 'watch what you wish for'

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Jake yelled when I came home from dinner.

"What are you talking about?" I asked calmly.

"YOU LIED TO ME. You lied, you turned me into the cops didn't you?" He said angrily.

"I don't know what your talking about" I said now scared and shocked how did he find this out.

"You're a Private Investigator!!! A Spy!!!! A undercover cop!!!!"

I froze there, how in the world did he get this information. Was this a dream? How did he figure it out?

"Iris… IRIS? That's not even your name! It's Halley!!!!"

"I'm so sorry! Just let me explain please!!! I yelled hoping he would calm down enough and listen.

"No, you're not sorry. You would have told me the truth if you were sorry! You're boss just called. And I answered! He asked for…. Halley, so unless you're going to make up something else about this imaginary roommate. I don't think there is a Halley here."

How could my boss do that? After all these years I told him to ask for Iris. Not Halley. Then I remember it must have not been my boss but his daughter saying thank you for saving her.

"Look, I'm sorry… I really am. I know I should have told you…."

"I'm not listening to this." He said leaving.

"Wait! You know me. I love you. I would never want to hurt you."

"You already have." He said slamming the door behind him.

**Jake's View**

I was in my car, feeling reckless and hurt. I loved her too. But she betrayed me. There was no point to anything now. I started the car and went to the police station.

"I think you already know this." I said to the head police officer at the desk.

"So I'm done with all this. I'm done." I said taking a deep breath

"I steal cars, and then I sell them. I also have been taking drugs for 7 years, and I have robbed 4 different jewlerry stores. You already know all this. So I'm not going to be chased and I don't want the cops to be waiting for the right time to arrest me. I'm done with surprises."

Five different cops charged through the door and hand cuffed me to the ground.

I was put in a cell, with a murderer and a robber. And I don't think it was just for the night….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

It was a week after Jake left those doors. And I had just gotten a phone call that he had been arrested 30 minutes after leaving my house.

How could I have done this? I hurt the one person I love. I will never live with myself after this.

I rushed to the police station.

"Hi its officer, Halley Kallowell. I'm here to see Jacob Cellingway." I said in a professional voice.

"Jacob Cellingway…" The police officer searched for the cell number. "I'm sorry to be the first to aware you Halley." The police officer said in a sad voice. "Cellingway, has been killed. Just last night by one of his cell mates…."

I looked at him and couldn't help it any longer. I started to cry.

"No. I don't think you understand this can't be true. Jacob Cellingway!" I said crying more.

"I'm so sorry." He said sympathetically. "The killer has been put into another cell and will be put in jail for a life time."

"Is that it?! That's all you can do for me?" I screamed impulsively.

"Hey, hey it's okay." My boss hugged me but I didn't hug him back.

I was devastated.

I was done with the lies. I quit my job and confessed to dating a person involved in crime. I decided I would become a lawyer.

I thought of Jake everyday. I should be in jail. I was the criminal. I was a criminal for lying, I murdered Jake with my lies. If it wasn't for me he would still be alive. I drowned myself in guilt and pain everyday.

For as long as I lived.


End file.
